wotnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls
'Trolls' Trolls are the main enemies in Kameo: Elements of Power and will often be the cause of trouble for Kameo and the other residents of the tribal lands and Enchanted Kingdom . They make up most of Thorn's Army and hold a deep resentment for the Elves and tribal residents after being treated like second class citizens and there's even hints of the trolls being discriminated by the elves during the time of Solon's Pact With The Trolls, when they were allowed into the Kingdom if they shared their machinery with the residents. This didn't turn out very well as Thorn eventually took advantage of this generosity and decided to use his troll army to take the Elves' place as rulers of the land, breaking the pact. When Solon returned and learned of this betrayal, he was furious and using the recovered Elemental Warriors, banished Thorn and his troll army from their lands, never allowing them to return. 'History' Before Thorn's Uprising, the trolls served as protectors of the Tribal Lands, using their brute strength to keep monsters out of the land and most weren't very bright. Because of this, the Elves ridiculed them and made jokes at their expense, treating the trolls like second class citizens and 'Ground Soldiers': These are the most common trolls that Kameo will encounter in her quest to save her family and stop Thorn and Kalus. They always travel in large groups or hordes and won't hesitate to attack and gang up on Kameo if given the chance. They have slight variation in height and armor. Some even hide in boxes or other objects to ambush Kameo if she gets close enough. 'Combat' *Their health ranges between 50-200 points. *Always travels in groups and are never alone *Some trolls have weapons *If a troll yells and flashes green, they are about to use a charge attack which consists of them leaping forward. If the attack hits Kameo in any form, she will get knocked over and left vulnerable until she gets back up. 'Shell Trolls': One of the most annoying enemies in the game(apart from the ball trolls) these skinny, albino trolls will hide under metal shells that emit spikes if Kameo gets too close and some will even chase after the player(moving forward 2-3 times) before getting exhausted and resting. Using Pummel Weed's uprooter on the shells will expose the shell troll for Kameo to finish off quickly. 'Combat' *Their health is usually 30-50 points *Usually travel in groups of 3 or more *If Kameo gets close the shells will become spikey and move in a straight line towards Kameo's position, repeating this 2-3 times before resting. *If the player uses Pummel Weed to get rid of the shells(metal ones by throwing off a cliff or plant ones by running into an open flame, change to Major Ruin to put out the flames if you do set yourself on fire) then the trolls will try to fight Kameo directly instead. *Pummel Weed can use these shells against other trolls if there is not shell troll inside. Trivia *During combat you can hear trolls yell at Kameo or make remarks, such as calling her "shape-shifting scum", "Sky dweller" and "fleshling" *When killed, they explode into hundreds of flies *In the GameCube version, trolls had greyish-brown skin and loin cloths, whereas in the current version they have more clothing and armor. *Some trolls have cut out pots for helmets *If the player goes into the Dungeon of Eternal Life, they can use Deep Blue to splash the troll in the first cell and use deep pool to bring it close, then use either Chilla or Deep Blue's snatch move to pull that troll out of the cell. If the player changes back to Kameo, the troll will stand idly in the Dungeon and none of the NPCs will react.